


野画集

by peanutbutterroll



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutterroll/pseuds/peanutbutterroll
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 6





	野画集

借梗漫画

黄仁俊一直都知道李帝努，但他从没想过会是这样的方式跟他见面。

“这位是李氏家门的长子，李帝努少爷。”

眼前轮廓分明的男子把手伸向随从，双眼却紧盯着自己。随从的表情有些难堪，纠结许久，还是拿出了一卷画纸。黄仁俊心里警铃大作，下意识地搓了搓指甲缝里留下的墨迹。

“这是你画的吧？”

画卷摊开在眼前，满纸尽是不堪入目的交缠画面。黄仁俊急忙合上，顶着李帝努意味不明的眼神，笑着开口道：“不知大人给我看这些是何意，鄙人一心向学，只为讨得官衔光宗耀祖。若大人想寻伴陪您作乐，倒是找错人了。”

李帝努轻笑一声，两只手往后撑在桌面上，抬头看着澄明的月亮。夏日的夜晚蝉鸣不断，凉风却刮不进站满了随从的小院。黄仁俊强装镇定，面不改色地拿起书本，汗水却早已浸湿他的里衣。

“黄书生，我再问你一次，这画是不是你画的？”

黄仁俊抬起头，迎着李帝努的视线，开口道：“大人，您别再拿我寻开心了。”

李帝努转身，接过了护卫递过来的剑。利剑出鞘，面前的随从早已跪在了地上，嘴里发出意味不明的求饶声。黄仁俊看着李帝努步步逼近的身影，下意识叫住了他。

“大人！”

“黄书生果然是成均馆出身，悯人所难，系人之痛。”李帝努笑眯眯地看着他，挥挥手示意随从退下。“堂堂儒生背地里竟喜欢画些春宫图，不知传出去后黄书生要如何谋求官职、光宗耀祖？”

黄仁俊看着他气定神闲地坐下，自顾自地翻开那些画，脸上只觉得如同被点了一把火，烧得他面红耳赤：“大人若要拿此事威胁，鄙人着实无法。不知大人这样做是为何？”

“很简单，你给我画春宫图，我给你官位和荣华富贵。”李帝努又凑近了一些，黄仁俊只觉得汗湿的里衣黏住了后背，整个人仿佛动弹不得。

“我只有看你的画才有兴致。”

/

黄仁俊就这样在李家住下了。

李帝努给他安排的住所很体面，纸墨笔砚一应俱全。成均馆的儒生白日里在学堂看着圣人像苦学四书五经，晚上却在床榻前看娼妓颠鸾倒凤挥墨作春宫图。今晚的时间格外漫长，黄仁俊时不时瞄一眼床上个子小巧的男孩正被李帝努压在身下，破碎的哭泣声听得他连忙低下头，不知从何处下笔。

“今天也没画出来吗？”

李帝努拢了拢长袍，看着只留下几处墨渍的画纸，不耐烦的问道。“我看是日子过得太舒服，忘了当时向我承诺的话了？”

黄仁俊想起数月前的那个夜晚，他为了保住一个素不相识的人，一条无辜的生命，鬼使神差地答应了李帝努的要求。原本那些当作消遣的画，现在却和自己的前途绑在了一起。黄仁俊看着随从把男孩抬了出去，又看了眼正拿着笔在纸上涂抹漠不关心的李帝努，心里无端的一阵后怕。

“我的耐心也是有限度的。”李帝努抬起头，笑眯眯的看着黄仁俊。“这几个月里你看了不少，也没见你画出来几张。还是说黄书生也要试一次，才能画出来我想要的图？”

//

黄仁俊从梦中惊醒时，脑袋里还回想着李帝努说的这句话。那天晚上他抱着画筒仓惶而逃，接连几天都梦见自己变成了那个被压在身下的小男孩。原本空间充足的房间堆满了画纸，地上衣服上到处都是蹭到的墨迹。面对同僚的提问，黄仁俊每次都以读书为由搪塞过去，埋头装作很用功的样子，脑子里却一直苦恼要如何才能画出让李帝努满意的春宫图。

黄仁俊从不掩饰自己的癖好。但面对纨绔子弟，心里总是带着点读书人的清高，更何况还是带着交易性质的关系。

难道真的要试一次才知道吗？

所以当李帝努再一次退回画卷的时候，黄仁俊终于没忍住，借着酒气不顾一切地说了出来。烛火通明，院落里却一片寂静，照得黄仁俊的那点小心思无处可逃。李帝努还是顶着张笑眯眯的脸，看着他窘迫的样子，一言不发。黄仁俊心生一计，干脆装疯卖傻，连滚带爬抓着李帝努的衣服不撒手。

“黄书生，你这是做什么？”李帝努佯装惊讶，两只手却拉着，把人提起来放到腿上坐好。黄仁俊被他一连串动作弄得有些头晕，本想推开眼前等着看自己笑话的男人，却一个不注意，打翻了放在一旁砚台。

晚风吹灭了窗边的烛台。黄仁俊想起自己房间里的那堆画纸，想到深夜半梦半醒间抚上自己脸颊的双手，想到那些男孩手上的胎记，就着月光，不顾自己一手的墨迹，轻轻碰了碰李帝努的脸。  
“大人，如果我画的图您还不满意的话，就让我来当你的画布吧。”

醇香的佳酿套出了黄仁俊的心，却模糊了他的双眼。此时他感觉自己仿佛真的变成了一张画纸，任由李帝努肆意作画，身上淋满了墨汁，湿漉漉的无处可逃。往日守在门口的随从早已不知去向，空荡的院落里一片寂静，仿佛整个世界上只剩下自己和这位臭名远扬的浪荡公子。黄仁俊紧绷着身体，借着窗外澄亮的月色，看了眼认真作画的男人，忍不住抬起手，摸了摸李帝努眼角的泪痣。

“这是生下来就有的吗？”

李帝努没想到他会在这时候开口，埋在胸口的脑袋抬起来，两只眼盯着肤白如玉的男孩，默不作声。凉风习习，也许是真的醉得不轻，往日在这间房里头都不敢抬的黄仁俊，今晚却如同一株躁动不安的火苗，伸出手在李帝努脸上乱窜，从眉骨到眼睛到鼻子到嘴唇，亲手留下了属于他的墨迹。月光下，李帝努的脸被画得黑白相间，黄仁俊却莫名地看出了一分妖冶，漆黑的眼眸如同珍贵的黑曜石，又像是他养的那只猫，在无数个颠鸾倒凤的夜晚，窝在自己的画册旁，瞪着一双猫瞳看主人左拥右抱。

“黄书生，看了这么多次，知道接下来要怎么做吗？”

妖猫开口了，黄仁俊想。李帝努捋了捋他的头发，就像是在摸他的那只猫一样。今晚它去哪了？它会在角落里看我和它主人做的这些事情吗？黄仁俊感觉自己大脑有些不够用，身子却下意识的随着记忆往下移。他总是很好奇李帝努在这些夜晚里的表情，之前为了画春宫图，只能强迫自己抬起头，试图在影影绰绰的烛光里捕捉每一个瞬间，又要在李帝努感受到目光之前低下头，紧握着双手趁墨汁滴落之前画出轮廓。那现在呢，现在变成了我，是我在做这些本该在春宫图上的事，李帝努会露出不一样的表情吗？

黄仁俊一边想着，一边努力想抬起头看李帝努的脸。他又点起了自己最讨厌的烟袋，拿在手里把弄着，却不见有其他动作。仿佛感受到了自己试探的眼神，李帝努垂下双眸，像是白日学堂里的先生一般，给了一个赞许的眼光。这一认识让黄仁俊突然感觉有些生气，被美酒所遮盖的羞耻心渐渐冒头，不顾嘴边还没擦干净的涎液，抢过李帝努手里的烟袋，自顾自地吸了一口，又猛地贴上李帝努的嘴唇。

嘴里陌生的味道呛得黄仁俊愈发迷瞪，那股压不下去的劲却始终占据上风，逼着他把嘴里那口烟渡进李帝努的嘴里。面前的男人好像早有准备，接住了歪歪扭扭爬到身上的自己，又乖乖地张开嘴任由他胡作非为。黄仁俊突然觉得比起李帝努，自己好像才是那只妖猫。李帝努看着怀里的男孩，双眼含水两颊通红，自己稍微用点力便能让他动弹不得，却又想看他能借着酒力做出什么荒唐之事。门口传来一阵窸窣的脚步声，李帝努感觉到身上的男孩突然紧绷，原本还在乱蹭的双腿蹬得笔直，一双猫眼正夹着迷朦和急躁，紧张地看向门口。

“别怕，是奉植。”

李帝努只觉得可爱得要紧，忍不住抱着人站起来往门口走去。黄仁俊的双腿下意识地夹紧了他的腰，两只手死死搂住后颈，头埋在肩膀处不吭声。李帝努打开一条缝，那只再熟悉不过的花猫便溜了进来，熟门熟路地走向平日黄仁俊作画的位置，垫着他的画具趴了下来。

“我们仁俊，被奉植看着会紧张吗？”

黄仁俊不吭声，半晌才默默摇头。李帝努像是奖励似的拍了下他的臀瓣，又安抚着侧过头吻了吻黄仁俊的发鬓，拢着他躺在铺好的被褥上，撑起身体看着他。黄仁俊睁着双眼，突然又觉得眼前的男人不是之前自己说的那只妖猫，倒像是小时候家门口那只喜欢在泥潭里打滚的小白狗。

///

米酒的清香又回到了唇边。窗外淅淅沥沥的小雨伴着翻滚的雷声越下越大，雨滴落在院中的茉莉花瓣上，洁白的花朵仿佛无力承受来势汹汹的阵雨，被完全浸湿后又飘落在地，留得一地清香。亮如白昼的闪电一晃而过，角落里的奉植睁开了双眼，自顾自地在房间里走来走去。猫爪轻俏，李帝努感应到它的动作，轻轻敲了敲地板，示意它到自己身边来。身旁的黄仁俊睡得正香，一副累极了的模样，李帝努捞起奉植，又点燃了烛台，就着闪烁的烛火翻看黄仁俊的画册。

这不是他第一次做这样的事。自从黄仁俊在李家住下后，李帝努便经常在无人的深夜潜入他的房间，肆意妄为地翻看他的画作。江边的几朵野花他画，无人打理的竹林他画，后院里的厨娘他也画，却偏偏画不出自己想要的东西。李帝努开始有些后悔自己听了损友的建议，用这种下三滥的手法把他绑到身边，却又对他道不出一句真心。

直到后来那个夜晚，他看着黄仁俊落荒而逃，却又在画册里意外地看到了自己和他的春宫图，李帝努才意识到原来不是只有自己抱着这方面的心思。他开始配合黄仁俊，每一个被自己驳回画作的夜晚都能看到画册里多出一张属于他们的春宫图，每一次自己笑眯眯地提出想要的情节后，都能在画册里找到对应的故事。黄仁俊有一次忍不住问他，没有活春宫演给自己看，怎么能指望他画出来春宫图。

“您是指望我凭想象力来作画吗？”

李帝努看着他一脸纯洁的样子只觉得好笑，之前那个男孩叫起来都让他面红耳赤，背地里却早把自己提过的要求画了个遍。李帝努拿着烟袋，似笑非笑的看着他：

“黄书生，难不成之前的那些画都是你看了活春宫才临摹出来的？”

黄仁俊憋了半天没能说出个理由，又如往常一样愤然离席。那晚李帝努再去看画册时，发现故事里的自己变成了身下的那个，正张开着双腿对着儒生求饶。沉闷的雷声再次响起，原本正昏昏欲睡的奉植吓了一跳，对着窗外叫了好几声，又从李帝努身上跳下来，走到黄仁俊身旁趴下。突如其来的触感让黄仁俊从睡梦中醒来，撑起酸痛的身体，看向背对着自己的男人。

“看到第几话了？”

李帝努身形一顿，看着黄仁俊走过来，从背后拢住自己，翻起了画册。

“啊，这是那次我回房间画的，就是你找了那个和我有一样胎记的男生那晚。” 黄仁俊自顾自地向李帝努解释：“这是你找金公子的那晚，这是你找新随从的那晚，这是你让我画在学堂行事的那晚，这是你让我画在服装店的那晚。”

李帝努默不作声地低头听着。黄仁俊顿了顿，见他没反应，合上了画册：“所以在这几个月里，你为了让我画春宫图，让我看了10次，提出了20次要求。” 黄仁俊又把头探到李帝努眼前，看着他阴晴不定的表情，心里愈发得意。

“所以，今晚喝米酒的场景，是第5话，也就是你第二次找那个胎记男孩的晚上，我回房间后画的。”黄仁俊笑眯眯地看着眼前男人，两只眼睛弯成明月，又拢着袖子想擦一擦他脸上被自己涂上去的墨迹。李帝努握住了他的手，拿起放在桌上的毛笔，一笔一画的在他脸上像勾勒胭脂水分一样，自顾自地涂涂抹抹。

一旁的奉植盯着黄仁俊不吭声，看主人停笔后，半晌才乖乖地叫了一声。李帝努吹灭画册旁的蜡烛，抱着两只猫咪，往被褥走去。

“既然黄书生如此用心，那从今日开始，我们从第一话讲起吧。”

奉植挣扎着从被褥里爬出来，晃晃悠悠地挪到熟悉的画册旁，两只前爪沾上未干的墨水，在封面写着标题的地方留下了自己的印章。

《野画集》🐾


End file.
